Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae variant
Were you looking for the original Plasma Rifle? [http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie.net's ODST Field Guide - Ordnance] *width: *height: *weight: |magazine = 100 charges per energy core |maxammo = 100 charges per energy core |fire = Semi-Automatic, Automatic |ammotype = Superheated Plasma |rate of fire = Very High, 360-540 shots/min. |accuracy = Moderate |range = Short to Medium Range |era = Human-Covenant war |counterpart = *UNSC: SMG, M7S *Elite: Plasma Rifle *Brute: Spiker |counterwep = *Close Range: Shotgun, Energy Sword *Medium range: Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine |affiliation = Covenant, Covenant Loyalists }} The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variant, more commonly known as the Brute Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant infantry firearm, and is a modified version of the original Plasma Rifle used almost exclusively by Jiralhanae. Design Details The Brute Plasma Rifle is a Covenant Directed Energy Weapon that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon is powered by a battery cell and uses Hydrogen Fluoride as a source of fuel.Halo: Contact Harvest page 163 The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360~540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Plasma Pistol, the plasma rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire; this is thanks in part to its dual plasma collimator design. Placed atop one another, these collimators fire in a "stagger" taking the slow automatic fire of each individual collimator and combining it, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second. The Type-25 DER/J is considerably different than its Sangheili issued counterpart; unlike the standard plasma rifle the Jiralhanae variant fires a weaker bolt, signified by the bolts' red hue - this weaker projectile is compensated by a higher rate of fire, boosting penetration and kinetic impact over its Sangheili issued counterpart. The only visual differences between the two weapons is that it is red and is darker towards the back of it. The top half of the Brute Plasma Rifle is also longer towards the end than its Sangheili counterpart which is a more comfortable hold for Brutes. So far this variant has only been found in the hands of the Brutes and a small number of other Covenant species (such as the Drones) who work directly with the Brutes. Even then, the weapon has only been sighted since the Brutes have seen a return as front-line combatants. Against infantry, the lethality of the Jiralhanae Variant of the Type-25 DER is considerably greater than its counterpart due to its higher rate of fire at close range. Injuries inflicted to a victim are severe third-degree burns, this level of injury causes the wound to be cauterized instantly upon impact. Body fluids would be subjected to flash vaporization, inducing a strain or a shock on the body after impact, fluids trapped in organs or arteries in addition to the rapid expansion of heat would cause ruptures or small explosions causing additional damage to the target. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as they produce severe burns to the area they pass, this can also cause heat trauma or heat stroke due to the extreme temperatures of the plasma bolt. Should the plasma impact an object, the impact can cause splash damage creating debris both non-heated and heated that may come into contact with a target, with a crippling or lethal effect. Generally, two hits from either a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle will kill a light or non-armored target. Like its counterpart, over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. Advantages The Type-25 DER/J is a close to medium range weapon, and as such can inflict very high damage at close range. The Jiralhanae variant is strengthened by a higher discharge rate, doubling the rifles efficiency - this higher discharge rate allows for higher velocity thus doubling the kinetic impact to targets at close range. The Type-25 DER/J can easily kill lightly or non armored targets with two strikes, against heavily armored targets the Type-25 Jiralhanae Variant can inflict double the damage then the standard Type-25 DER. Enough infantry equipped with Type-25 Rifles can halt an enemy infantry advance with its ability to deliver a good ammount of suppressive fire; this tactic is also reflected in the Covenant's combat doctrine: destroy enemy morale with harassing fire from distant or hidden snipers and intimate exposure to the alien-ness of their infantry. SPARTAN-IIs can dual-wield plasma rifles, doubling their efficiency in close to medium range combat situations. The plasma rifle's high velocity bolt coupled with its kinetic impact to a target can temporarily stun a target like a SPARTAN-II. Disadvantages The Type-25 DER/J is even more prone to overheating than its standard counterpart after expending four percent of its battery'Halo 2 - The Official Prima Strategy Guide' page 27 because of the rapid cycling, loading, ignition, and release phases; to prevent the weapon from being damaged, the Type-25 DER temporarily shuts down and opens heating vents to allow the excess heat to dissipate before the weapon reactivates. When compared, a single bolt from the Jiralhanae variant of the Type-25 DER is considerably weaker than a bolt from the Sangheili version, this is because in order to achieve a higher rate of fire the temperature of the plasma must be reduced in order to achieve a higher discharge rate without overheating the weapon after a few shots. At 10% charge level, the plasma rifle will begin to misfire, perhaps is due to the battery's inability to deliver enough energy to start and complete the ignition and release phase of operation, hampering the operator's use of the weapon. Human military experts and scientists do not understand how Covenant plasma weapons work, or how they are recharged; as such, when the battery is depleted, the rifle must be discarded or replaced. The Type-25 DER/J is not suited for long range combat, due to several distinct properties of the weapons operation. The first is the rate of thermal expansion which is determined by the rate of the bloom of the bolt, blooming is the result of plasma breakdown in the air at energy densities of around a megajoule per cubic centimeter. This effect causes the plasma to defocus and disperse energy into the atmosphere. It can be more severe if there is fog, smoke, or dust in the air. As the bolt is accelerated away from the "barrel" of the weapon the plasma begins to decay as a result of the weakening magnetic field. Speed also factors in to this, the faster the bolt is accelerated, the farther the bolt will travel before the temperature of plasma begins to decay and the magnetic field becomes unstable and finally dissipates. As the bolt loses velocity it also loses kinetic damage as it travels longer distances. Tactics Campaign *In Halo 2, when facing multiple foes, Dual-Wielding two Brute Plasma Rifles can be a key tactic to winning, especially on Legendary difficulty. Pulling one trigger and then pulling the other one a split second later will result in a storm of plasma bolts that can cut down enemy formations quickly. This can also help when facing the Flood. The downside to this is that the rifles will overheat fairly quickly, leaving you vulnerable to open fire. *A way to overcome the fast overheating issue is to fire one rifle until it overheats and then the other. Firing both in bursts can also prevent overheating and maintain accuracy. *Dual-wielding the Brute Plasma Rifle with a standard Plasma Rifle is another good tactic. The Brute Plasma Rifle will overheat faster and by the time the Elite Plasma Rifle has overheated, the Brute Plasma Rifle will be ready to fire again. This can be useful when facing large quantities of Flood. Note however, that this tactic will drain a lot of power. *In Halo 3: ODST, Brute Plasma Rifles are an excellent way of draining a Brute's shield quickly and when coupled with a Magnum or Covenant Carbine, make way for an easy headshot and quick kill. They are also useful at draining the shields of a Jackal or Drone. Multiplayer and Firefight *Both Plasma Rifles strip shields better than damaging flesh and armor (and thus, are not as good at eliminating the Halo 2 Brutes as, say, the Battle Rifle), their true value lies in their rate of fire and their ability to stun opponents. In ODST, this ability to take down shields is even more effective, as they can remove a Brute's Energy Shields in a matter of seconds. The Brute Plasma Rifle is also effective against swarms of Drones. *A third tactic is the infamous "noob combo". Instead of using the Plasma Pistol and a human weapon, dual wield a Brute Plasma Rifle and a human SMG. This is one of the most powerful combos and can defeat even an Energy Sword wielder. The only disadvantage is that only works at mid-range, and you need some very good aim because if you fail to aim properly, you may be left with an overheated Plasma Rifle and an empty SMG. In order to combat the lack of SMG's in levels with the Brute Plasma Rifle, try dual wielding a Needler with it as well, as these weapons are normally in huge supply on such levels. Also with this way a good aim isn't a necessity as the needles home in on enemies and damage or kill them with the least amount of ammo needed. Trivia *The first level that the Brute Plasma Rifle appears in-game is Gravemind. *The Brute Plasma Rifle appears once again in ''Halo 3: ODST'', where all Plasma Rifles are of the Brute variant, and are simply referred to as "Plasma Rifles" in the weapon pickup message. *Bungie may have inserted the Brute Plasma Rifle into the game due to lack of time to create a new Brute weapon. It is arguable that the Brute Plasma Rifle is the predecessor to the Spiker of Halo 3, since both are similar in function and rate of fire. *Strangely, the Brute Plasma Rifle only appears by default in one Halo 2 multiplayer map, Turf. *It, along with the Sentinel Beam are the only weapons not shown in the Halo 2 instruction manual. *The Plasma Rifle and Needler in Halo 3 have the exact same rate of fire as the Brute Plasma Rifle. They all start off slowly, then rapidly gain speed until it either overheats, or the ammo is depleted *Ironically, they are most effective against Brutes. *The Brute Plasma Rifle has a slightly higher tone than the regular Plasma Rifle, due to the higher rate of fire and Brute design. *In Halo: The Cole Protocol, it states that modifications of Plasma Rifles by anyone other than the Prophets is considered heresy. It is likely that the Prophets allowed the modification to better suit Brute needs. It is also possible, though less likely, that low level Prophets made them themselves. *The Yanme'e in Halo 3: ODST ''are now able to use this weapon with deadly precision. The Drones that use these weapons, are either a pale yellow or red color, and have energy shields like the Sangheili. *The Brute Plasma Rifle is the only Brute weapon that does not look somewhat primitive. This is because the Brute Plasma Rifle was not manufactured by the Brutes. *In ''Halo 3: ODST, the weapon is extremely similar to the regular Halo 3 Plasma Rifle. The pickup is even called a Plasma Rifle instead of a Brute Plasma Rifle, this is because it is a re-skinned version of the Halo 3 Plasma Rifle. *The Brute Plasma Rifle is the only known Brute weapon without blades for close-quarters combat, as well as one of the few non-projectile weapons the Brutes made themselves. Gallery File:BPR Study.jpg|A study of the Brute Plasma Rifle. File:Brute bolt study.jpg|A study of the Brute Plasma Rifles projectile. File:Brute PlasmaR.jpg|Brute Plasma Rifle as it appears in Halo 2. File:H2V Compare.png|A visual comparison between the standard Plasma Rifle and the Brute Plasma Rifle. File:BruteCaptain02.jpg|Two Brute Captains wielding Brute Plasma Rifles in Halo 2. File:Brute Plasma Rifles ODST.jpg|A Brute Pack wielding Brute Plasma Rifles in Halo 3: ODST. File:H3ODST_bruteplasmarifle.jpg|The Brute Plasma Rifle, as seen in Halo 3: ODST. Appearances *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources Related pages *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons Category:Halo 2 Weapons Category:Halo 3: ODST Weapons Category:Firefight Weapons Category:Covenant technology Category:Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Brutes Category:Jiralhanae Category:Technology Category:Covenant